YouTube Tommy
by pinkywriter
Summary: [PRDT]Tommy submits a video of himself to youtube. Will he get any internet fame?


**Author Note: **Here goes another drabble that's in my head right now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters that are being portrayed in this story are not mine. They belong to Saban or Disney. Though, my avid imagination lets me borrow them for a short period of time.

It was a warm fall day on a blissful October morning. The Dino Thunder gang had no plans for the weekend, but to relax the whole day. However, as for Dr. Tommy Oliver, he was bored, really bored. He grabbed his digital camera and turned on the video console to make a silly video of him.

"Good afternoon ladies and germs. This is Dr. Thomas James Oliver here, reporting live from your television set." The young twenty-something year old doctor of paleontology said as he spoke aiming the camera at his face, "In the next five seconds, you will be experiencing a hot guy alert. That's right folks, I, Tommy Oliver will be conducting a hot guy alert. Of who you ask? ME!"

"Tommy, what is that you're doing?" Hayley asked her friend looking at him as he drabbled with her pricey digital camera that she bought two weeks prior to her engagement party.

"Oh, I'm just making a video. I'm really bored." He said in reply, pausing the camera.

"I can see that." She said as she shook her head, drying a dish which had been cleaned.

As Tommy pressed the silver button on the camera, he began filming again. He tilted the camera in every angle showing off his manly features. He gave a smile, a wink, and then followed by a grin.

Meanwhile, Kira, Conner, and Ethan were watching television in the next room. Trent was sitting adjacent from them working on an anime cartoon that he had been working on for weeks.

"What do you supposed we can do tonight? I'm sick of the whole 'let's go to the movies'-thing." Ethan said as he turned to his three friends.

"Hmm…maybe bug Dr. O and Hayley since I heard Hayley has bought a new video camera for Dr. Cranston's wedding." Kira said as she tuned her guitar.

"Nah, we did that last week." Conner said, gluing his eyes to the television.

"What if…" Kira said looking up.

"What if what…tell us, Kira." Trent said looking over his shoulder.

"What if I say we bug Dr. O.?" She said with a smirk.

"With his so-called, I'm making a public service announcement?" Ethan jokingly laughed.

"Uh huh." She said, as she put her guitar away.

The three Dino Thunder Rangers followed their friend into the Cybercafé. There, they found Tommy dancing around and making faces at the camera.

"Umm…Dr. O., I hate to be blatantly rude, but what are you doing?" Kira said looking at her science teacher in a weird state.

"He's making a video of some sort. He believes he's the hottest Ranger, so he's submitting this into a contest which Jason had put him up for." Hayley explained resting in her chair.

Several hours later, Tommy had uploaded the video to Jason's email. He had hopes that Jason would find it funny enough to post on youtube. Moments after sending it, Tommy waited patiently for his friend to reply.

"What's taking so long?" He groaned as he waited for Jason's reply.

"Maybe he's occupied watching all the Ranger videos, Dr. O." Kira said as she saw his face become frustrated with some anger.

_You've got mail!_

"YES!" Tommy said with a loud scream.

He tapped into his e-mail box and saw a reply from Jason.

**To: **DinoManT

**From: **Gold1Jase

**RE: **Tommy, the hottest Ranger

_Nice video bro, but you didn't win hottest Ranger._

Tommy sighed and replied back to his friend.

"Aw, it's alright, Tommy. There'll be other contests." Hayley said with assurance patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, it figures." He said looking down. "I guess I'm not as hot as I used to be."

_You've got mail!_

Tommy ran over to his computer hoping it wouldn't be another upsetting e-mail to notify his loss.

**To: **DinoManT

**From: **Gold1Jason

**SUBJ**: Your video

_Bro,_

_Check your video. It made 'Most Viewed' on youtube._

_Later!_

_Jason_

Tommy laughed and logged onto his youtube account. As he watched the video, he scrolled down to see some of the responses:

"_Wow, talk about a cutie!"_

"_He's hot? Is he married?"_

"_Wowza!"_

"_Nice!"_

"I guess I'm hot after all." Tommy joking sneered as he smiled to himself.


End file.
